


My Faire Maiden

by DistantStar



Series: And the Winner Is [1]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, clexa being cute, clexa being smutty, f/f sex, not really a knight lexa, not really a princess clarke, well in a way she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Let me tell you a tale of a renaissance faire.  A princess? A knight? What can compare?   In this fic there is no man with no hair.  No chip in the neck. No death tropes here.  Hold onto your seat folks, don't be caught unaware, when the girls fall in love at the Renaissance faire.





	My Faire Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n: please check out my Tumblr for **more** of my writing.)  
>  adistantstarblog.tumblr.com

Working for the Renaissance Festival was better than working at the carnival or the circus, she thought at least. There were people moving about, there was always something new to see instead of sitting in seats, eating popcorn and stepping in puke left from people sick of too much sugar on the way out. She had worked both those jobs while on the run until visiting the faire herself one day she'd run into Jaha at the jousting tournament. The faire's 'royal family' recently had their princess quit and according to Jaha, Clarke would be perfect for the part.

That was last year.

She'd made four moves with the faire to four different cities in four different states and no matter how hard Clarke tried to play princess, no matter how many pretty crowns of flowers and ribbons she wore in her hair, no matter how many pretty gowns she wore in the sweltering heat of some of those states and in the drizzling rain of others, prancing around in a parade and blowing kisses to people, the terrible truth was--

Clarke struggled at playing the helpless damsel part.

It just was not in her. She did the saving. So it was very funny to her and she had to try her hardest not to laugh each time the faire's prince Bellamy saved her from the ferocious dragon or climbed a 'tower' to rescue her for their people. But the worst part was having to kiss him on the cheek. Prince Bellamy aside she had other troubles playing a princess as well: she wanted to shoot arrows at targets, not braid hair in pavilions. She wanted to join the pie eating contest, not stand under the trees and hand out flowers.

But it all came to head today when Clarke walked into the trailer she'd shared with Octavia, one of the jousters, to find the girl on her back in her bunk. She didn't need all her medical training to tell her Octavia was burning up. Octavia saw her and struggled to a sitting position, “I'm fine,” she insisted, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Clarke had walked forward slowly and touched her forehead, “you have a fever.”

“I am fine.” Octavia insisted. She tried to sound angry, but she started coughing halfway through. She flopped back onto her bed, “who the fuck am I kidding.” she coughed some more, “its all this wet cold weather, you fall from a horse and land in that mud and--” she tried to sit again, “but I have to go.”

“No, you don't,” Clarke replied, she pushed Octavia back to her mattress, “I'll do it.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and coughed, “you're a princess, Clarke.” she stressed flopping her head against the pillow.

“Yeah well, I've been other stuff here. Had to ride horses standing when I was in the circus--”

Octavia cracked an eye open, “you were in a circus?” she asked.

Clarke nodded, “I was.”

Octavia muttered, “and yet I'm not surprised. Anyway, Jaha will have your hide if he finds out it's you.” she coughed and ground her teeth, “damn I hate being sick.”

“He won't know it's me.”

Octavia, caught in a fit of coughing, simply pointed to the far side of the trailer, “gear's over there.” Clarke grinned. At last, she was able to shed the fuffy dresses for something more real and more her. She moved toward the pile of mock-up armor--

“Clarke!” Octavia called to her.

She looked back right as she ripped the tiara from her gold hair, “yeah?”

“Horse's name is Helios.” Octavia muttered, “don't forget. Oh and your final competitor today, watch out for her too."

Clarke snorted. Of course, Octavia would worry about her horse, “Helios. Okay, got it.” she said. Then she pulled off the fluffy dress and pulled the armor on. Tucking her hair up into the helmet she put it on too. She looked in the mirror and grinned at herself wearing the black armor with blue accents. No one would know, “hey Octavia!” she called out, turning to look at her friend, “how do I lo-”

But Octavia was sleeping.

Clarke smiled under the helmet. She would call her friend later tonight.

She turned to the door and tromped out of the trailer in the heavy gear.

Which was how she ended up in the Arena joust as the King's favored knight, Octavia Blake. It was a mock-up. Octavia, of course, was supposed to win. So it took very little effort for her at all to knock her 'opponents' from their horses. All she had to do was hold her stick out --that she was sure Octavia had another and probably proper name for-- and charge Helios toward whoever was charging her. One after another they all 'bit the dust' or the mud in this case. The joust progressing on time in its allotted time slot.

That was until the last opponent came out, the other and nameless make-believe-for-this-event-only king's champion, she was supposed to face.

Clarke was expecting a man like her last opponent Finn. But no, this opponent had their helmet off and in her arm allowing the sun's attempt at pushing back the wet cloudy weather, to gleam softly on pulled back brown curls as she rode out on a white horse at a slow lope into the Arena.

“For our next competitor!” Wells, the announcer whom also happened to be Jaha's son, shouted out from the top of the wooden tower at the center of the arena stands shouted out, “Challenger, Lexa Woods!”

Clarke had to admit Lexa had a grace about her, almost an arrogance, as though she thought she was going to win this when it was very clearly staged that she would not, as she pulled her horse to a stop near Helios. As Wells went on about all of Lexa's 'accomplishments' Clarke couldn't help but look across at her out of the corner of her eye. Lexa was stunning, from her pouty lips whose cuteness was countered by her beautiful jawline and proud forehead, everything about her seemed beautiful-

“Octavia Blake!” Wells asked, “do you accept this challenge!”

That's her today, that's right. Clarke jerked forward and felt as though she'd been caught checking this girl out and she turned bright red under the helmet she was very glad for suddenly, “I do.” Clarke replied. Everyone around them, the other actors and the crowds waited for her to go on and she had a feeling that Octavia was supposed to have some sort of speech of boasting or something she was supposed to say now. But Clarke had no idea.

After a few seconds Wells went on, “then,” he said, “begin!”

Clarke went to her side of the field. She turned Helios to see Lexa did as well. Only then, with a slightly cocky smile at her, did Lexa pull the helmet on over her head.

They charged at the same time, pretending to miss each other, pretending to hit each other. But each time Lexa closed on her and tried to knock her lose even as an act, Clarke felt, it was unfair really.

So when Clarke was toppled off Helios about halfway through and fell in the mud with a shout and hard oomph everyone in the crowd rose to their feet and started cheering her on. She winced in pain and grabbed at her knee. She scrabbled to her hands and knees and through the pain bouncing around in her face she squinted to see Helios running away. Her ringing ears didn't hear the horse come up behind her and around her to stop. But suddenly she was looking at its hooves. And then suddenly she was looking at Lexa's boots and then, suddenly, a gloved hand was reaching for hers.

Clarke looked up startled to find Lexa had her helmet off, “are you okay?”

“I think,” Clarke muttered, “I think so...”

“Octavia!” Wells was on the ground running to her. It was right then that everyone in the stands was starting to realize something was wrong. Lexa offered her hand again. Clarke grabbed it and pulled herself up.

She hadn't let it go when Wells reached her. She was trying to back away from him but she was still dizzy and couldn't when he grabbed her helmet and pulled it off her head.

Blonde hair tumbled around her face.

A gasp of shocked silence rolled over the crowds. The same shock was on Well's face as he asked, “Clarke?”

“Yeah..” Clarke muttered. She inhaled deeply and sighed because she suddenly felt a spike of dread stab at her as she looked at Wells, “I uh...” she took the helmet from his limp hand, “Octavia was sick you know,” she muttered, “and you know what they say ..the show must go on.” It sounded lame and she knew it. But she was aware of two things in that minute, no, three. Lexa was staring at her, and Clarke couldn't dare look back. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shocked expression on her sweet pink pouty lips. The second was that Jaha himself was pushing his way through the crowds, probably he had heard there had been an accident. He stopped walking when he saw her, his eyes locked coldly onto her.

The third was the sudden and resounding explosion of cheering from the crowds in the stands as they suddenly thought this was, after all, part of an act. They were on their feet. The clapping sounded like thunder in her ears, so did the sudden, vigorous, victoriously loud repeating chants again and again of, “Long live the princess!”

It stunned her. They loved it.

Helios came trotting back to her. And with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach from the look in Jaha's eyes, all Clarke could do, was take his reins and hold them in one hand until her knuckles turned white. Her other hand was squeezing and squeezing Lexa's fingers as Jaha slowly continued his approach.

“My office,” he said arriving where they were, “right now.”

Lexa gave her a sad look, let go of her fingers, and slipped away.

Clarke knew she shouldn't but she watched the girl until she couldn't see her anymore. Only then did she turn and follow Jaha out of the arena, through the fairground and toward the campers in the back where they all stayed. He held the door of his trailer that doubled as his office open for her and motioned her inside it first.

She had barely climbed the steps. She had barely got inside when he was suddenly inside as well and slamming the door behind her.

Clarke turned quickly, “Mr. Jaha, I only wanted to help--”

“Clarke,” he stated her name, cutting her off, “you're fired.”

\--==--

Two hours later she had all her things in two trash bags; princess dresses and crowns left behind her. Not that they fit her, really her, no matter how well they fit her body. She tried not to feel the stinging burn in her eyes as she marched under a cloudy sky, in street clothes with her hair stringing loose, through the employee's only parking lot that she was no longer one of, trying to find her car.

It took some looking. It took some stomping around. It took some getting lost and trying not to drop her things with her emotions whirling switching rapidly between anger and worry and fear, before she saw the baby blue corvette sitting on the farthest edge of the lot. It had been so long since she'd driven it that she had forgotten she'd parked it there.

She threw her bags on top of its hood. Thunder rumbled through the sky. A heavy shower of rain started pouring down all over her, soaking her to the bone instantly, as she reached into her pocket for her keys. Being upset was never good. But being upset in a rainstorm only made it worse because her keys kept slipping and sliding in her hand as she tried to unlock the door. Seeing the lock pop up, at last, she yanked driver door opened, grabbed her bags from the hood of the car and tossed them into the passenger seat.

Sniffling, at last, looking back over the parking lot to the towers and buildings of the faire grounds over the tops of trailers and cars Clarke felt her throat close up and a tear escape at last. Festival banners tried in vain to flutter in the rain that was quickly making them stick to their flag poles. Employees were running from the gate now trying to get to their trailers. Called because of rain, she thought absurdly after having just been fired. One of the people was Bellamy. One was Finn.

She did not want to see or talk to either of them right now and she was pretty sure by now they knew what happened.

Clarke sniffed again, wiped away the tear quickly just in case, jammed the key in the ignition of her car and turned it. But the engine only made a weak grinding and grinding sound that startled her into stopping as she recognized what the damn noise meant. No, she thought. She could _not_ have a dead battery. She turned the key again, desperate to make the car start. But it only made the same grinding noise. She stopped and slammed her hands into the wheel and tossed her head back to the seat. She couldn't have a dead battery. It was unbelievable. In a rainstorm, after being fired, she was going to have to _go back in there_ and ask for help. These thoughts were distressing. Bellamy would be all over her. He would be all over her and asking why she fucked up like she did. Clarke was grinding her teeth together so hard that, mixed with the slamming of the rain onto the roof of her car she almost didn't hear the voice near her car door ask, “Clarke?”

Her eyes shot open instantly, one hand to the wheel to pull herself to sitting she yanked her gaze toward the voice. The girl was there. The one from the joust with the pretty hair, all wet now and also in street clothes and a leather jacket. Clarke found her voice, “Lexa?” she said, but her voice sounded choked. She looked at her steering wheel of her dead car. She looked out the rain-splattered windshield to her dead job again--

“Hey,” Lexa's hand curled gently on her shoulder, “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“I,” Clarke tried to answer, she looked at Lexa and at the faire buildings again, “I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here but my car is dead!...” she didn't know why she was almost shouting. But she heard the panic in her voice, “and its raining and I don't even want to look at Bellamy--”

“Hey,” Lexa said suddenly, reaching into the car to put her other hand on Clarke's other shoulder, causing Clarke to turn to look at her, which made their eyes meet. Lexa's were green, Clarke noticed, and just for a second, okay maybe two, as her whole world was falling apart around her while looking onto them she felt both at the same time safe and enraptured by them. Lexa shook her again causing Clarke's attention to return to her situation. Lexa added, “come with me?”

“Wh..what?” Clarke asked.

“I'm renting a place on the beach,” Lexa explained, “it's better than you staying in a car in the rain tonight and having to...” her jaw set to a hard line as she glared over at the Faire grounds, “go back in there again.”

“I don't.. I don't..” Clarke tried to speak. But the words _I don't know you_ couldn't quite leave her lips--

“Jaha is a jerk. You don't deserve what he did. If he couldn't see his audience actually loved it then he is not just a jerk, but a fool too. So he fired you because you didn't fit into the perfect mould everyone thinks you should. People like that do not deserve you. But listen forget about him for now, come back with me tonight, okay?” Lexa was asking, standing back and out of her car and in the rain again, “and in the morning we can come back for your car and figure the rest out.”

Clarke glanced at the Faire again. She felt herself feel sick just thinking about going in there. In fact, she'd felt so sick about it since she'd first thought about it that she felt herself nodding, “okay.” she said repeating herself, “okay.” Clarke got out of the car. After all, Lexa felt safe to be around. She couldn't explain it but she didn't get uncomfortable vibes from her and besides, she'd 'saved' her twice already now.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, pulling her attention again, “I mean if you want I can get you a hotel room of your--”

“No, no,” Clarke tried to recover quickly. She gave Lexa a smile that felt fake because she was so damn nervous suddenly, “I just..” she turned and reached into her car, “I need to get my things--”

“Oh.” Lexa responded, her face falling a little as Clarke pulled one of the bags out, “we can't take that. There's not room..”

“Not ..room?” Clarke asked hesitantly, looking at the bag and then at Lexa.

Standing in the rain Lexa glanced over her shoulder the other direction in the parking lot, “I ride a Harley, Clarke.” she explained, and looked back at Clarke with a small smile that turned up one corner of her mouth that Clarke remembered suddenly she had been staring at earlier because it looked so kissable. Amazed at where her thoughts were going, standing here in the rain having been fired and tossed out with just trash bags for her things, Clarke flushed and yanked herself back to the matter at hand, “oh!” she spit out, “oh, a Harley.” she could have slapped herself suddenly because now her 'awkward' was trying to take over and that had been a particularly nerdy thing to say, no, to parrot back.

But Lexa seemed concerned, “is that okay?” she asked immediately, her little smile falling away.

“Yes,” Clarke said quickly wanting the smile to come back, “yeah. I like Harleys. It's a motorcycle right?” She dropped the bag in the seat immediately after the gawky words fell out of her mouth and all over the place, too late to pick them up and put them back. Yep, she could slap herself right about now. But instead she just dropped the bag on the seat and pressed a hand to her forehead--

A few seconds that were even more awkward seemed to tickle past trying to drown her like the rain.

“Well,” Lexa's amused voice broke the tension, "if you like motorcycles," Lexa's eyes danced with amusement, “it's this way..” she said, and turned and led off.

Clarke felt her breath catch a minute, just watching her walk, or strut really, or slide gracefully, or--

“You coming?” Lexa called back to her.

Clarke nodded fast and instantly rolled her eyes at herself for staring, “right behind you!” Clarke slammed her car door closed and ran to catch up with Lexa.

The motorcycle was on the other side of the car lot, pristine and gleaming even in the rainfall. As they arrived Lexa shrugged out of her jacket, “put this on.” she said, turning and offering it to Clarke. Clarke was only able to stare though at Lexa, at the white tank she wore that was quickly getting spotted with water, at the stunning tattoo on her right arm. Lexa offered the Jacket again, causing Clarke to snap out of it jerking her face to Lexa's, “I'm sorry?...”

“Wear my jacket.” Lexa offered again.

“Wait, what.. but what about you?” she couldn't take the girl's jacket.

“I don't take passengers that are not protected with gear, Clarke,” Lexa explained to her, “here.”

Reluctantly, Clarke took the leather jacket and slipped it on. Its warmth was instantly comforting and Clarke flushed a little when she realized that the jacket was still warm from Lexa, “thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Lexa answered, moving over to straddle the bike. She took a helmet from its handlebars and tossed it at Clarke, “this too.”

“Helmet?”

Straddling the bike Lexa smiled over at her, “ the second one you've hidden your pretty face in today, yes?” she asked. This made Clarke's breath catch and for some stupid reason, made her legs weak. But maybe it was just the way Lexa looked on the bike, or maybe ..it was the way she was looking at her. Either way, Clarke was quick to return the smile and was even faster, if just because Lexa asked to, tried to figure out how to put the helmet on. She'd gotten it over her head at least when suddenly Lexa stood in front of her again, a helmet on her own head, and was adjusting the strap at her chin, “there,” she said, “all done.” She turned and climbed on the bike again, “ready to go?”

Clarke nodded quickly but didn't move.

“You have to get on the bike, Clarke,” Lexa said to her, patting the seat behind her with a smirk, she looked up at Clarke and through the visor and Clarke could still see the amusement in her green eyes. She stumbled forward, tripping on her feet, not like she'd not made a big fool of herself already anyway, and got onto the bike behind Lexa.

As though on autopilot, Clarke draped her hands around Lexa's slender waist.

“You're going to have to hang on tighter than that,” Lexa warned her and started the bike. It roared to life with a loud noise Clarke hadn't been expecting and jerked slightly as brakes were released. Lexa backed the rumbling bike up slowly until it was out of the spot it had been parked in before starting to roll it forward casually through the parking lot. The noise and vibrations of the bike were strangely relaxing and Clarke was only half aware of the rain or the fact that parked cars they were slowly rolling past. She was aware of the warm feel of Lexa in her arms. Clarke smiled despite herself but her smile faded when she caught sight of Bellamy in his prince outfit wandering nearby in the parking lot, around cars as though looking for something, or someone, or ...her.

Their eyes met up as Lexa stopped at the exit that led out onto the street. Bellamy's face paled. His mouth dropped open. He started to run. Lexa accelerated forward onto the street and Clarke gripped her harder as she picked up speed going faster and faster away from the Faire. Away from Bellamy, whom, Clarke couldn't help but look back at with a smirk and a small laugh, was growing smaller and smaller ..still chasing after her fast as he could now.. until he vanished into everything that lay behind her. Everything she was suddenly speeding away from on a Harley sitting behind a girl she'd just met.

They sped through the storm, water in the streets being splashed away by the bike's tires. Water from cars rushing past nearby splashing onto them. But Clarke didn't care. They sped through lights the noise of the engine shifting and changing as Lexa accelerated or decelerated. At the first light that stopped them as they idled, engine rumbling, she felt Lex shift her gaze back, “you okay back there.”

Clarke laughed in her throat, “you have no idea.” she spoke. But sensing Lexa's confusion she added quickly, “yes. Yes, I am. Thank you.”

“For what?” Lexa asked, turning her hands to rev the engine even though they were idle as though to distract herself.

Clarke felt herself swallow as she thought back on what she'd just escaped from, “for getting me out of there.”

Lexa seemed stunned, or something, with her honesty. But before she could say anything the lights changed and they sped off again. After a few minutes, the ride grew calming, even in the wet, even with the speed, and Clarke felt her head drop to Lexa's back.

“Don't fall asleep!” Lexa called loudly over her shoulder. It startled Clarke into sitting up. She felt Lexa's laugh before she added, “we're almost there!”

“Okay,” Clarke answered because she didn't know what else to say. But as they sped on she noticed the rain had stopped. The water hitting them now was the water sloshing off cars. She laid her head on Lexa's back again as they turned down another, smaller and quieter street. Lexa slowed down a little. They turned down another even smaller street and Lexa slowed a little more. Finally Clarke could hear waves. She could smell the salt in the air. And as the bike slowed in a modest parking lot of a modest hotel that looked as though it was trapped in the year 1970 Lexa pulled her bike into a numbered parking space with words painted onto the curb in front of it, 'for guest use only'. She shut the bike off and pulled off her helmet.

Clarke reached up under her chin, remembering the buckle, unclipped it and tugged her helmet off too, “this is where you are staying?” she asked, looking around.

“It is.” Lexa answered, kicking the brakes down on the bike and sliding off of it, “it's nice here,” she added, taking a chain from a bag on the side of the bike Lexa locked it to a sturdy light pole right beside them. With her helmet under her hand she looked at Clarke and smiled, “not a lot of noise from the city.” she smiled at Clarke. She looked right at Clarke's lips which made a familiar ache burst in Clarke's stomach that settled between her legs at the same time it made her arms and legs feel like jelly.

Lexa turned pink and jerked her gaze away though to stare, working her jaw a little, out at the sea. Her breathing seemed a little irregular, “it's pretty.”

“What is?”

Lexa shifted her helmet into her other hand, “the sea.” she said, still not looking at Clarke.

Clarke smiled tossed the helmet in her hands back and forth, “the sea huh?” she asked.

Lexa nodded, “I think so,” she said. Then finally she looked at Clarke again. Red gone from her face, Lexa smiled, “room is this way,” she said, and walked off on Clarke – again.

Clarke smirked. Getting off the bike and tucking the helmet under her arm she ran and caught up with Lexa on the front walkway of the building. It was a one-floor hotel. With doors that led out onto the beach. After passing every single door there Lexa stopped at last in front of the one on the very end, “this is my room.” she announced, and bit her lip as though she was now the one cursing herself for being awkward. Clarke just smiled at her and waited as Lexa worked the key into the slot, turned the handle and pushed open the door. It was dark inside. Lexa tossed her helmet in first. Clarke heard it land with a thud and rolled away in the dark. She reached back and grabbed the one from Clarke's hand and threw it into the dark room as well, “ladies first.” she said, stepped aside.

Clarke stepped inside carefully, the space felt the way all hotel rooms did when you first walk into one but it also felt somehow much more private. She stilled to let her eyes adjust to the dark when she heard the door click closed after her. She heard the flip of a switch before dim lights turned on giving the room a golden glow.

The first thing she saw was the single king-sized bed, its blanket was an over-zealous red and gold seaside lighthouse pattern. She swallowed because the minute her eyes fell on it and she felt the room change and the air grow hot...

“I'll sleep in the chair,” Lexa spoke, causing Clarke to turn around.

Lexa was right behind her, placing keys down on a table in front of said chair. The five words were small words meant to dislodge the tension gathering around them. But it did not work. The words only made both of them glance toward the bed. Then at each other.

The air-conditioning unit was behind the table under the window. Lexa moved first, quickly, almost stumbling to it, “I will turn the heat on ...I mean,” she flipped the switches and the old unit rattled on, blowing the smell of burning dust into the room. Lexa didn't lift her hand from the controls as she stared at Clarke, “we should probably change--”

“Yeah,” Clarke made her voice stutter to life, “I'm sure we're both pretty wet.” Clarke's brain twisted that the second it left her mouth. She turned red and hoped Lexa didn't notice and had to stop herself from slamming a hand over her mouth.

“Well,” Lexa spoke up coolly, pulling the tie from her hair as she did, “bathroom is through there. We're both a bit muddy and could use a shower---” Oh God! Clarke thought as an image of herself pressing Lexa against the steamy glass of a shower. Water sprayed down on them in this image. Lexa's pert breasts were pressed to the glass as Clarke sucked at her throat and worked her fingers in and out between her thighs.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?” Clarke blushed – again, “yeah?” she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I said we'd have to take turns. You can go first?”

“Okay, right..” Clarke's voice was a dry whisper. But she didn't move. She didn't even turn. She just stood there a foot from this Goddess named Lexa.. she stood there and let the air thicken and thicken again. She stood there and watched this time as Lexa's eyes drifted down to her lips. Lexa's little pink tongue slipped out, wetting her own. As though she decided she looked up at Clarke, wrapped a hand at her waist and crowded into her space. Lexa's hand tightened at her waist. The other tangled into Clarke's wet hair. Bringing her face in close she tugged Clarke's lips gently to her own. And then Clarke felt soft lips kissing hers. She felt soft little breaths escaping them fanning her face. Clarke lifted her hands. She tangled her fingers into wet brown hair and sucked that soft and trembling lip into her mouth. It made Lexa's whole body shake like her Harley had been doing. Hesitation turned to desperation. Hands tightened on Clarke's waist. Lexa's lips moved to start sucking at her neck as she walked and she pushed Clarke backward until Clarke felt her knees hit the back of the bed.

They both were jolted when that happened. Like someone had dumped ice water all over them they froze and looked down at the bed. Seconds ticked past. Clarke felt Lexa's fingers fidget around at her waistline, “I am sorry.” Lexa breathed against her neck.

And then, she pushed back from her quickly, too fast. Because Clarke was suddenly lonely and achy even if Lexa was only a foot from her, putting a hand on her face and looking the other way--

Clarke pushed away from the bed, “Lexa,” she stated, stopping after just a step.

Because suddenly Lexa looked at her, “you're beautiful, Clarke.” was all she said. But then she looked down and pulled in a breath, “I thought so since the day you started at the faire. You can't imagine my surprise when that helmet came off today and ...it was your face.”

“I can imagine,” Clarke admitted with a wry grunt. She got fired for it. Still, her heart was slamming hard inside her as she watched Lexa there, “my face?”

“I think about it ..a lot.” Lexa admitted quietly, "and when I heard he fired you I had to ..find.. you before you were gone." But then she wet her lips and said, “any way we should change.” Her voice had trembled just a little and she turned all the way around putting her back to Clarke.

“No.” Clarke decided.

“What?” Lexa looked at her again.

“No,” she repeated.

“Clarke?” Lexa's eyes danced over her now as though trying to figure out what she was up to.

“Why didn't you tell me you were thinking of my face?”

Lexa sighed as though now irritated, “well one, you didn't even know I was alive, did you?” she looked at Clarke expectantly, “you were the princess of the faire.”

“Hey that's not--” Clarke began to protest that that was not fair. But then she realized, it was true. So she sighed and said softly, “well, you could have spoken up.”

“You'll find,” Lexa admitted slowly, “speaking up about certain things isn't something easy to do. Anyway though. The second and probably the biggest reason though was Bellamy. Everyone knew you were with him and it would not be right for me to---”

“Bellamy?” She blinked. But the vision of him running after her in his prince costume was almost too hysterical and she started laughing, “no way, Lexa. No way, would I want that clown, and you are a pretty and smart girl. If I had seen you before now I'd of..”

The quiet sudden exhale that escaped Lexa's cute lips, and the blink of her eyes that went with it was suddenly too precious, “what?” she asked, “what Clarke?”

“Kissed you,” Clarke said softly with a shrug.

“But, I had that helmet on for jousting,” Lexa sighed, “and,” she admitted dryly, “I wore it all the time when out. I had it on to hide my face.”

“Why?” Clarke asked her.

Lexa smiled softly, “perhaps another time, Clarke. And,” she insisted, “we really should change.”

Clarke looked at the door, “I think we should go for a walk.” she countered instead.

“A walk?” Lexa seemed dubious, “in wet clothes?” she looked down at what she was wearing and then across at what Clarke was wearing too.

But Clarke just smirked. Moving past Lexa she went to the hotel door and turned the latch and tugged it open, “coming?” she asked back, and for the first time since the hours they had met, she was the one to lead off as she stepped outside and walked a few paces slowly away from the room. Her eyes were set on the beach. But she was listening to footsteps running up behind her.

“You really want to go for a walk on the beach?” Lexa asked her, noting the direction they were going. She sounded amused. Clarke saw her look up at the sky, “at this time of night.”

“Mmhmm,” Clarke confirmed, but we won't go far. Just to the edge of the water.” Ahead in the distance, down the shoreline, some large rocks protruded out of the beach like giants. She nodded at them, “we will go there.”

“You know, Clarke,” Lexa said next as they walked along the sand. She glanced at Clarke as she said, “just this morning I got up, had a shower, breakfast, read the paper, got on my bike to go to work. I got dressed in fake armor and ended up knocking down a--”

“Princess?” Clarke asked with amusement, folding her arms. Lexa might have been right. The wet clothes were a bit uncomfortable. If not for Lexa's leather jacket still cuddling her she might even be cold.

“I was going to say, a beautiful girl.”

“You were?” Clarke asked. They reached the rocks. Clarke stopped with her back to the ocean Lexa turned in the space between herself and the rock to look at her, “I was.” She was quiet a minute before adding, “but I never thought today would end up like this. That, while,” Lexa pulled in a breath, “she was the one that got knocked over, I was the one that had fallen a long time ago.” The last sentence was barely a whisper. And it caught Clarke very off guard. So did the traces of fear of how what she had just said might be reacted to shining in moonlit green eyes. Eyes that dropped to Clarke's lips again. Lips that still burned with Lexa's kiss the minute Clarke thought of it. Green eyes like the sea during a storm. Green eyes that looked away from her and out of that sea.

Before Clarke could think twice she grabbed Lexa by the shoulders, catching her off guard, and shoved her back against the rock--

“Clarke..” Lexa's hands gripped her waist tight instantly.

“Shhh..” Clarke brushed her lips gently over Lexa's pulse in her neck. She licked it once. Lexa groaned. This encouraged Clarke. She opened her mouth and started sucking gently at Lexa's throat, feeling the beat of her pulse against her tongue.

“Clarke!” Lexa cried again, fingers wriggling and squirming for a tighter hold at Clarke's waist.

Clarke lifted her mouth, “easy..” she whispered, crowding her body flush against Lexa's slender one she pressed her harder into the rock. Reaching behind Lexa she caught a fist of brown curls and used it to tug Lexa's face up a little. Clarke moved a hand. She smiled at Lexa and trailed a finger across trembling pouty lips. Lips that opened and caught at her fingertip. Clarke felt her body ache all over in a quick jerk when, green eyes staring right at her, warm lips around her finger started to gently suck. Clarke groaned and tipped her head in a little so their foreheads were together, “Lexa...” she pulled her finger from between Lexa's lips and started kissing them instead. Lexa's hands crawled up her back to grab at her shoulders. Clarke sucked on warm lips. Lexa's hands slid around her front to her waist line. Clarke felt Lexa's lips shaking, and sliding softly against hers. Lexa's hands slipped up the front of Clarke's shirt, gliding up skin. Clarke grabbed those hands in hers, “not yet.” she whispered against Lexa's mouth, holding Lexa's hands in hers.

“I want to see them.” Lexa moaned, her eyes met Clarke's then dropped to Clarke's chest.

“Not yet,” Clarke repeated softly. Lexa looked reserved but achy looking from Clarke's eyes to her chest. Clarke laughed under her breath. She lifted both of Lexa's hands above her head and trapped them in just one of hers. Clarke used her free hand to touch Lexa's face, “are you sure we can do this? She asked her.

“I am sure,” Lexa answered, nodding. Then her eyes shifted softly over Clarke's face, “are you?”

“Lexa,” Clarke chuckled, moving back in to suck at Lexa's trembling pulse. The skin in her mouth felt like wet silk and she couldn't help but lick and lap at it before letting it go with a pop, “in case you missed it I've been staring at you since you rode into the Arena, all, high and mighty--” “High and might--” lexa tried to protest instantly. But Clarke slid her free hand straight up the front of Lexa's wet shirt to tap her finger against her lips again. Lexa was panting. Clarke wormed closer, put her lips over Lexa's and started to tease them with the tip of her tongue. She felt plump lips part for her and pulled back just enough to breathe.

Lexa, gasping, tossed her head back to the rock again, “I ..maybe. Maybe later. Maybe at the car when you--”

Clarke slid her fingertips inside Lexa's waistband and started wriggling them downward.

Lexa jerked and bit her lip, “fuck!”

“You want to?” Clarke asked her, wriggling her hand further down until it found the waistband of panties.

“Clarke!”

Clarke's fingers skipped the waistband and slid down Lexa's hip to slide under the band that wrapped Lexa's thigh, “you wear boy-shorts?” she asked in Lexa's ear. This was thrilling, for some reason. She always thought this style was incredibly sexy.

"I do,” Lexa admitted and wormed her wrists in Clarke's grip, "ever driven a motorcycle or jousted in a thong, Clarke?"

"No, not really," Clarke couldn't help her amusement at the suggestion that doing so was somehow awful. But then suddenly Clarke wasn't sure suddenly with the force Lexa was using to try and get loose if she wanted to be let go. So pulled her hand back quickly, not sure, “hey, Lexa?” she asked to be sure, “did ..did you want me to let go.”

“What,” Lexa asked back, “wait ..no.'' she stilled her struggles. She looked at Clarke in desperation, “I like testing it.”

“Testing?..”

“You feel stronger than me,” Lexa admitted. She blushed fiercely.

This sent a thrill through Clarke. It also made her ache between her legs. She wet her lips and needed a minute to catch her breath. When she looked up, green eyes were burning into hers. She looked up at Lexa's hands still pinned over her head. Clarke smiled at her. She smiled back. Clarke looked down the space between their bodies and then up at her face again, “stay like this.” she said.

“What?”

Clarke loosened her grip on Lexa's wrists, “stay like this.” she asked again.

When Lexa nodded in understanding, Clarke stepped back and slipped out of Lexa's jacket. She couldn't help but feel a little shy as she shed Lexa's jacket first and then reached for the hem of her own shirt. She couldn't help but feel a little shy as she shed Lexa's jacket first and then reached for the hem of her shirt. But the shy feeling was washed over by the look of longing on Lexa's face. Lexa was staring. Clarke pulled her shirt up quickly, cold air hitting her skin as she did, tugging it over her head she dropped it on the beach. She pulled off her bra too and dropped it as well.

“Clarke?..” Lexa sounded breathless.

Clarke smiled and crowded forward again, reaching up she took Lexa's wrists in her hand. Lexa was staring down at her chest. Clarke rubbed at the waistband of Lexa's pants. Back and forth across her flat belly with the palm of her hand, “now?” she asked Lexa.

Lexa tore her eyes up, “now.”

Clarke undid the snap. She pulled down Lexa's zipper and pulled her pants down around her thighs. It was far as she could go without letting go of Lexa's hands. Lexa's boy shorts were black. Of course, they would be. Clarke felt her heart letting go in scattered extra thumps at the sight of the wet traces moistening the elastic around the tops of Lexa's thighs.

She let Lexa's wrists go because she had to get to her knees. Curling her index finger around the crotch of Lexa's shorts she gave a tug that yanked them a few inches down. Lexa moaned. Clarke glanced up her body briefly and tugged the shorts down a little more. As they slipped and slid down Clarke moved her mouth and started sucking on Lexa's hip bones, and then, along the outsides of her thighs. With a last tug, Lexa's shorts pooled inside her pants, leaving her bare from the waist to the knee in the moonlight. Clarke shuffled back on her knees a little to get more comfortable. Looking up at Lexa she saw green eyes burning down into hers. Clarke started sucking at the inner juncture of Lexa's thigh and when she did, warm hands reached down to hold her breasts. Clarke kept sucking. She gripped the top of Lexa's other thigh though and squeezed it. Lexa's fingers squeezed a little. Clarke traced a finger along the seam of Lexa's wet folds.

Lexa groaned, slammed her head back against the rock, and pinched Clarke's nipples. Clarke groaned. She tightened her grip on Lexa's waist. She looked up to see Lexa's head thrown back... her body straining beautifully for something...

It started raining again.

Like a curtain of water drawn over the world, over them, to hide the sight of Clarke kneeling there on a beach sliding two fingers in and out and in and out of Lexa's dripping body. Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky like a great god somewhere turning up the volume to hide the noise of Lexa's shouting, “Clarke!” as she gripped breasts and nipples tighter as Clarke sucked on her clit and fucked her faster and faster against the rock. Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa's waist a little more, loving the sounds Lexa was making. Lexa was trembling. Lexa was shaking. Lexa was here on a beach falling apart for her.

Clarke pushed up to her knees in the fall of the rain but she did not stop the in and out of her fingers. Instead, she crammed her body closer into Lexa's, “we're getting wet again.”

Lexa just nodded frantically, “fuck...”

"I meant the rain Lexa,” Clarke smirked.

“I don't.. I..” Lexa was humping her fingers now. Clarke moved in, pressing her lips onto Lexa's soft swollen ones. Lexa was clenching. Clarke was swallowing the cries of her name. Lexa was releasing her breasts to grab at Clarke's shoulders. Clarke was staring at this beautiful woman. Lexa coming all over her fingers. Clarke was breathless, breathless and working her fingers in and out more softly now, helping her down. She was breathless and kissing soft lips under hers more tenderly now. Lexa was shaking and suddenly grabbing at her back for support. Clarke was tugging Lexa's shorts and pants up and gently dropping kisses on Lexa's throat. Lexa was tightening her grip to hold her and settling her head on Clarke's chest. Wet brown curls tumbled around both of them mixed with Clarke's blonde ones. And Clarke?

She had lost a job.

Clarke had fallen off a horse that morning.

And she had fallen deeply and forever, in love, “lets go back.” She whispered against Lexa's throat, “you're shaking all over. You need to warm up.”

“It's hardly because of the rain, silly. But we both need to warm up.” Lexa then accused softly, “besides, you are not wearing a shirt.” she tugged herself gently from Clarke's grip, leaving Clarke standing in surprise for a second. She was about to turn when she felt the warm leather of Lexa's jacket being slid onto her arms. She was still in quiet shock of being cared for when Lexa came around to the front of her and zipped the zipper up. Leaning in she kissed Clarke's lips with a lingering kiss before stepping back and entwining their fingers.

They started back to the hotel. Everything else that happened that day didn't matter. Everything that had to happen tomorrow with her damn car, didn't matter. It didn't matter. She could face the end of the world if she had to.

Because she and Lexa, they felt like soulmates to Clarke and she knew they were together forever.

Even if she had accidentally been a damsel that day – rescued by a knight on a white horse.


End file.
